REESITY
REESITY is a term created by 2091riveraisrael in which describes the Relationship between Reese and Kitty Katswell, before the events of the T.U.F.F. Puppy Show and the events of Monstrous Racers, where it was revealed by Kitty Katswell that Reese and her were once very close where she at age 17 sustained a crush on him, before Reese chose Aimi over her in the year 2005, before she joined P.A.W, and eventually transferred to T.U.F.F an agency that Reese was once a part of since the early 1980's before eventually being forced to retire due to an unknown cause. This one event would further fuel Kitty's hatred for Aimi Reese for the next 10 years until eventually turning 26 in the year 2015. Despite this continued Hatred, It is possible that Kitty was shown to still have feelings for Reese, despite the wrong decisions that he had made in the past, and was shown to still allow him to live with her in her apartment while residing in the T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe. Though she eventually found out six weeks later about Coco Bandicoot, it was revealed that Kitty harbors a strong friendship with the young Bandicoot, and decided to still have Reese date her, where Coco at the same time wants Kitty to follow her own heart, where she eventually admits to younger baby sister Sonya, that she still wants Reese, and may one day try to get back together with him once more in order to give their relationship one last try, it was also revealed during Kitty's conversation with Reese's current young girlfriend Coco Bandicoot, that she was mostly afraid that she might lose him, which was a sign of proof revealing that Kitty Katswell still has love for her Ex, revealing that it is possible that Reese and Kitty might be together once more. ''Relationship History 'Before the Events of T.U.F.F. Puppy' 'Reunion & Possible Restoring' 'Current Status' Trivia *''Kitty was shown to be the age of 17, when she started crushing on Reese who at the time was either 19 or 31 years old in 2005, revealing that Kitty might have joined T.U.F.F. at age 22 by the time of 2010... **''It may have been because of Kitty's young age, on why Reese might have chose Aimi over her, but it was mentioned by Kitty in 2015, when she was 26, that Aimi was sexually advancing on Reese which may have driven him to the point of blocking out Kitty in the year 2005 in order to go establish a relationship with her instead, despite this event happening 10 years ago, Kitty still has hatred and anger against Aimi for that action.'' **''If Kitty was the age of 17 it would be Ironic as Coco began Kissing Reese on the lips at age 17, it maybe possible that Kitty took a liking to Coco as she did to Reese when she was her age, revealing that Coco's relationship to Reese might have jogged the passed for when she was her age and crushing on her Ex...'' *''REESITY is revealed in the planned game by 2091riveraisreal, Crash Bandicoot: Crossover featuring a crossover between the Project Universe, Crash Bandicoot Universe, and T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe...'' Category:Relationships